Secret revealed
by Crystal Midnight Rose
Summary: Lucy has a very important meeting to attend. Will she make it an hour in the guild? Will her secret be revealed to the guild. Lalu, Laxus x lucy.


At the Strawberry st. Magnolia: Lucy's P.O.V

Chapter 1: The great mistake.

I was joyfully skipping towards the guild, humming 'Angle with a Shotgun'. Feeling refreshed, relaxed and happy after a month long mission, with team Natsu fighting to save a town. Erza Scarlet, Grey Fulbuster, me (Lucy Heartfilla) Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Carla and Wendy Marvel, Fairy Tail's strongest team. Each as strong as a S-Class mage, and probably would, if not for Acnologia and the seven-year time skip, *shivers* I thought that I was going to Die.

Today was an important day so thought I should dress for the occasion. I was wearing my best, smartest and sophisticated clothes for today's meeting at 2:00pm only one hour at the guild to explain then I'm off again for the meeting. I was clad in a tight white button-up blouse and a black knee length pencil shirt with a short split at back, black and white high heels and black patten tights. My hair in a bun similar to the one when I wore back at the estate.

Standing in front of the guild, where my friends and family are, I slowly push open the doors to... a brawl... typical but never mind I'll just go to the bar. Walking with a my heels clicking across the wooden floor continuing towards the bar to order a strawberry smoothie with thick strawberry chunk, also to explain.

[A stray table come hurtling towards the unsuspecting blond.]

*Smash*

I'm going to kill them, whoever hit me will pay with their life. I had an important business meeting with Princess Hisui E. Fiore about the future of celestial world/magic this was more important then their lives on this planet. *Dangerously dark aura surrounds lucy*

"Who did this, and who wants to Die!" I screamed. The guild went silent... good, serves them right. "Anser me" I said with an overwhelming authority, they pointed to Natsu and will regret this...

Chapter two: Stress relief.

Natsu's P.O.V

I'm so, so, so dead. I didn't mean to, hit luce with that table, this is the worst I've seen her like ever. That aura is terrifying, she looks like a business women in that outfit. What did she say yesterday something about an very important meeting... oh god I such an baka. I know I will just blame ice princess, that always works.

"It was ice princess' fault! He hit you not me l! Don't kill me Kyaa!" I pleaded but was cut off when a heeled foot smashed into my abdomen. Throwing me into the guild wall, installing knocking me unconscious.

No P.O.V

Everyone in guild was utterly shocked, when Lucy knocked out Natsu with a single kick. Some thinking "I thought she was weak! How the hell did she do that" while others thought "Gosh! Lucy can kick ass!" These were the main past thoughts going through your head.

While Lucy was beating guild members, Laxus was silently snickering on the second floor with the thunder legion (Bixlow, Evergreen and freed) all talented mages who somewhat worship Laxus. All equipped with eye magic and another magic. Feared by most guild members for their power and the previous battle of Fairy , Laxus and the legion had quite close over the months and become somewhat best friends. Lucy was bonding with each individually; freed with literature, Evergreen: beauty and fashion, bixlow knowing bond to their magic. Lastly, Laxus who bonded the most with the light of Fairy Tail (Lucy) his grumpy attitude and her happy aura fit perfectly perfect. Even though most say the just argue a lot.

Laxus P.O.V

I should have known this was going to happen... Blondie such an idiot. Maybe I'll call her up to my office for a stress release session*smirking* that would be fun.

"Oi, Blondie in my office now! I don't want this guild destroyed anymore... got it?" I shouted towards her. Now walking towards my office. It was quite plain, Brown wood walls and floor, a sharper shade of wood for my destination and a wide three-seater sofa. A large window towards the back of the room witch covered most of that wall, but had Curtins for when I needed privacy.

"Finished beating the shit out of fellow guild mates Blondie." Turning around while speaking.

Chapter 3: Sercret revealed.

Lucy's P.O.V

After being yelled at by Laxus I stormed up the stairs in a tattered dress to go yell at him. Didn't he understand that I'm going to have to propose to move the meeting date for another time, which will mean in a month or two, *growls* piece of shit salamander.

"Finished beating the shit out of fellow guild mates Blondie." Laxus calmly said facing me. How is he so calm I'm furious! Quickly slamming the door shut to have some privacy I state "No, why did you stop me is not like I can I go now? It will be a month or two to get an appointment, also you know that I'm already busy juggling mage work, my mansion, my agency and the future of celestial magic."

"Look I know your busy and so am I. Lucy, baby just relax because it will damage your health. Also you clothes were getting too short and no one but me can see that. Let's just enjoy today and go on a date." He said coming closer.

"Yeah, ok but let not leave the room yet ok?" I said seductively bringing body closer for a kiss. It first started as a soft chaste kiss, then a passionate and fierce one, he wraps his hands around my waist drawing me in. Then I put my fingers in his hair tugging lightly.

We continue until we hear clicking of cameras and muffled squeals. Breaking our kiss I see the guild gazing at us in excitement, fear and the smallest bit of betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell me lucy, dating Laxus is something so major! Yes! Imagine what there children would look like? Blonde hair blue eyes, Brown eyes blonde hair, Kyaa! Super kawii!" Mira squeals with pure joy.

"Hey! Why~ didn't you tell me your best...*drinking barrel of alcohol* friend? I thought you *hic* loved me~." Can a slurred.

"Shit, well we lasted a year without them knowing. Also we didn't tell you because, it wasn't a big deal and we just wanted to spend time together, that's all." I concluded while pointing to Laxus.

"How dare he take your innocence, my sweet little sister! You shall pay *pointing a sword at Laxus* if she was hurt in anyway!" Ezra commanded. Wow! Forgot how scary she is, but what does she mean take my innocence it wasn't like I was virgin.

"Umm, what do you mean innocence, I wasn't a virgin when I got with him." I proclaimed.

It was evident that they were to shocked to think *thump!* was that Ezra umm, think she fainted, oops...


End file.
